The Population Science for Decision Makers Center translates and disseminates population and health research findings and their policy implications. In recognition of extant changes in how policymakers and the public at large access information, Center strategies for dissemination rely on extensive use of web technology to provide background information and access to experts on population and health research related to important policy issues and current public debates. The Center serves the entire field of population research, helping to translate research results and to promote their use in the policy process and for the health and well-being of individuals and families. The Center is based at the Population Reference Bureau, which specializes in communication about population and public health issues to non-technical audiences. The research dissemination strategy proposed by PRB includes seven program components designed to keep PRB abreast of research results and dissemination strategies and to get these results into the hands of decision makers. These activities are: (1) a Center communications program;(2) an information outlets and user contacts program;(3) an advisory committee structure;(4) a web facility, Population Science for Decision Makers (PSD-Web);(5) online communities;(6) policy seminars and symposia;and (7) population communications workshops for students and faculty.